Free
by BirdKid13
Summary: A One-Shot but a good one because it is my FIRST ONE SHOT! Anyway read review ENJOY!


So…. A NEW STORY YAYYYYY! Sort of a One-Shot but its my FIRST ONE-SHOT So that makes it different. I will update my other stories (Well mostly) soon and I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

"Now, I will like to introduce my one and only daughter, Maximum Ride, as she informs us of the bright new future with 'School'." My pyscho mother then stepped away from the podium and gestured to me. Our company has been traveling across the US finding sponsors for "School" which is what we are calling it. It seems to be going really well, and we have tons of sponsors not only in america but all over the world! Though i bet your wondering why I said Psycho mother instead of kind and loving, kind, touching mother. Well this whole plan is evil I tell you but right now I have to do a speech.

I skip out to the stage and introduce myself

"Hello my name is Maximum Ride as my mother, the president of this campaign, said." The crowd then laughed a small meek one. "As you know we are trying to make a new era of brand new pure souls, that will carry on our liberty for the future. We have been reaching out to parents, orphanages, and other sorts of children societies so that we can build up our beautiful new world."

I then stepped out to the front of the stage and held my arms out wide.

"With me we can create a better world" I then pause for dramatic affect as the lights when off. I then concentrated with all my energy as small sparks of light started to form in my hands. Just as I practiced, A world formed in my left hand and me in the other. Both of them shimmered and glowed with a beautiful gold color.

"Join me for the future" I then started to raise my hands.

"Because….." I then spread my wings behind my back "The future is me"

I then combined the two glowing objects and it merged into an angel, an angel that is me, an angel that is bringing sadness to all children.

The crowd then cheered with astonishment and clapped so loud it rang in my ears. The lights then faded back on and my mother gleefully popped out from the back and waltzed up to me.

"Thank you Maximum for that amazing speech." She then went on about donations and other such.

Oh and I bet you're wondering…What is it with the children and parents and orphans and a "Beautiful new world". Well I will tell you, the reason is because we want people to give up their children to be like me. To be a inhuman being, an experiment, a victim of the By-Half plan. We are making the human race a large experiment while the others…..you get it.

I then went off the stage and sat down on a chair and waited.

* * *

"Did you see that she was all like 'Join me for the future' and it was like an angel and then it like had wings and stuff." Why does he say 'it' because she is clearly a she. Why did my parents have to take me to the By-Half Plan 'School' conference it was boring well besides Max. stupid stupid stupid.

"Nick!" My mother yelled quietly, she is definitely a crabby person.

"What?" I shrugged.

"I need to talk to you" She then got up and left the room, apparently by 'I' she means the rest of the family meaning my Dad and my annoying older brother. Once we were outside dad and Dane sided with mom.

"Honey" she tried to sound nice "We are going to donate you" Wow thats great of course I want to be a weird creep that is going to be apart of the future.

"Well thanks for being straight up with it" I snapped

"Ha you get to an it, not that it changes the way I think of you, because… your an it." Then cracked up on the floor crying with laughter. "Hey mom! can I burn it's room" he burst between fits of laughter.

"What! you guys are so kind you know that, Dave why would you burn my room!"

"Your an IT!"

Just then a head popped out from a door that led to the stage. Beautiful blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes peeked at out quarrel. Its her the angel. I was so caught up marveling that I was swept of my feet and onto the hard floor.

"what the schnitzels!" I spat at my brother who is hysterical. The girl then walked up and pushed my brother away from me. "What do YOU think YOURE doing?" she snarled.

"I…I.." My brother stuttered as he is retreating back to his parents.

"WELL..!" She pressed snapping out her gold wings (AN: Her wings are normally Brown an White as you know but I am just going with this.)

"Nothing We were just donating our child Nick here to be apart of the brand new future." And then out of the blue Max's mother appeared, "Well isn't that swell we thank you very much!"

"NO MOM!" Max shouted as her mom flipped around.

"What did you say?"

"I said no I am tired of this I am done, done with being a show dog done with being a subject and done with this scam!" She then reached her out to me and I took it jumping off the floor.

"Where ever she goes I go and I am certainly not staying here!" I shrieked, as we both jumped out of the window and ran far away.

Somewhere they can never find us somewhere safe. Somewhere Free.


End file.
